


Sleepy

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my <del>twisted</del> imagination ;)</p></blockquote>





	Sleepy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [f1championship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1championship/gifts).



Jolyon’s trying to sleep but the warm air is stifling.  He fidgets restlessly before throwing the duvet off altogether.  Jolyon’s wearing just a shirt to sleep in, it would probably be more comfortable if he took it off but it’s one of his Dad’s old shirts, from his days at Tyrrell.  It’s a reminder of everything he dreams of, everything he wants, to the point that he’s got nothing else in his life, no plan B.

His body is tired but his mind refuses to sleep, trying to work out how to get the thing that he wants most, a drive in Formula one.  He admits defeat and goes to make himself a cup of tea, before coming back to bed and going over the data from the last week of simulator work.  Jolyon even finds out the packet of fruit gums that he has hidden away, a rare treat on his strict diet.  After an hour or so he's worked out how to save three tenths a lap at Spa and he sips at his tea to find that it's cold, but it's probably time for him to try and sleep.  Jolyon slowly chews the last blackcurrant sweet, savouring the taste before he switches off the bedside lamp.

Next to the lamp is his GP2 trophy, it really should have stayed at DAMS but he couldn't bear to leave it there.  It is his most prized possession, and he lifts it into bed with him, cradling it in his arms.  He gives it a soft kiss and whispers 'good night' to it, before smiling to himself. It's become a silly joke with his brother, how much he loves his trophy, but he's so proud of it. Of himself.

Jolyon falls asleep with his arms around the trophy, a reminder that he can do anything he sets his mind to, that he will be a Formula one driver.  And soon.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my ~~twisted~~ imagination ;)


End file.
